Project Summary/Abstract This is a renewal request for Conference Support for the World Congress of Psychiatric Genetics (WCPG). This Congress has been organized annually by the International Society of Psychiatric Genetics (ISPG) since 1993, and annual meetings are being planned for the next five years and beyond. It is the most prestigious international forum for research in genetic factors affecting psychiatric conditions. During the last grant period (2013-2017) this program supported 34 Travel Awardees. We have also contributed to the development of an Early Career Investigator Program (ECIP) at the WCPG, which includes awardees supported by the ISPG itself. We have supported three symposia at the conference addressing the genetics of alcohol use and alcohol use disorders. Through a rapporteur program supported by the ECIP, summaries of the Congress sessions have been prepared by young investigators and published each year in the journal Psychiatric Genetics. An average of 700 scientists from around the world attend the meeting each year.